


those three words

by thehalfboodprincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Party, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehalfboodprincess/pseuds/thehalfboodprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's friends have put together a drinking, sexing, all out party to let loose after the war. The invitation clearly states to Please Come Prepared. Something Harry is not looking forward to. When his friends drag him to the party, and a certain potions master is the chaperon and bartender.. well.. it is getting harder and harder to keep his little crush a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	those three words

**Author's Note:**

> characters from Jo Rowlings Harry Potter series. no money being made. all that jazz.

His jealousy swept over him in waves as he saw the two men chatting across the room. No doubt the party that was to happen that evening being the topic of such hushed conversation. Of course, Harry had gotten the invitation too. (He had also immediately been surprised to find how three seemingly simple words could be so loaded. Mean so much, and be so absolutely terrifying. And that was without all the cursing and expletives screaming at the back of his mind at the very thought of it. Please come prepared. Probably Malfoys idea, the impatient little git.) That, unfortunately, was not the cause of his ridiculous jealousy. No, he knew the two men were not involved, and never would be. He knew that the touches here and there were just friendly. But knowing doesn’t make it sting any less. The fact that the whole party was the stupid git's idea in the first place really didn’t help things either.

It all started when Hermione and Draco were gossiping in their shared common room. The returning seventh years all shared one dorm. Something about improving house unity, which, judging by this party, was clearly working. Anyway. Ron just HAD to tease his girlfriend about wanting both him AND Malfoy. Malfoy just HAD to egg it on. And Hermione, well, she just HAD to sit there. Apparently, in the mind of a boy, that was as good as confirming what had started out as a joke. So, being the Slytherin that he is, Malfoy suggested the party. Well, he suggested they give it a shot. Hermione, being the ever considerate one, suggested they make a party of it. For everyone else to get out their feelings and have some fings.. or something like that. The boys sort of quit listening when they realized their luck.

Hermione had come to Harry first, told him they were planning a way for some of the seventh years to let loose a little. Something about getting to let out some built up feelings and make up for fun times lost during the war period. Naturally Harry liked the sound of it. Until he later realized just exactly what she meant. And by then it was far, far too late. By then they had not only permission; but a chaperon, alcohol, access to the room of requirement, and the bloody invitations had been sent out.

The two men approaching did nothing to help the tidal waves of jealously threatening to take Harry away. They did however bring him out of his little day dream, his anger still fully intact. 

Draco spoke first. "Hey Potter, are you going to make it to the party tonight?"   
"Yeah.. Yeah, I'm coming" Harry replied.  
"Oi! Save that for tonight, Potter!" Draco chuckled.  
"Mister Malfoy, do grow up. I'm sure Potter here has far better things to do now anyway."  
"Um..Right. See you 'round." And with that Harry got out of there, and fast. Always the one to turn into a stuttering idiot around HIM.

Making his way back to his dorm, Harry was surprised to run into Ron. Literally. The tall red head colliding with him as he opened the door.  
"OH. Sorry, Harry! Hermione was all in a tizzy! Sending me out of here, something about wanting to get herself ready and me going to set up the room. Said she was worried that she wouldn’t get to use her new outfit tonight because she heard our chaperon was setting up the room. Apparently Malfoy tried to talk him out of it, but Snape insisted, said he wanted no surprises. Knowing that old bat, I reckon it's all dark and rocks. Thought maybe I'd go check and try to spice it up a bit."  
"Probably more like whips and chains." Harry spat out, before blushing tremendously and adding, "Though, I wish it were rocks. Far less intimidating and awkward. Frankly, I'm not so sure I feel up to this whole party idea."  
"Aw.. Don’t be a party pooper, Harry."  
"Ew. What's Potty pooping, now?" Interrupted Draco.   
"Oh, it's an expression, mate. Harry doesn’t want to come to the party."  
"Aw poor Potter, all the pretty ladies throwing themselves at you, make you too good for a school party?"  
"You know I don’t acknowledge those letters, Malfoy! I just don’t want to go. Okay?"  
"Little blushing Potter. Probably still a virgin, too!"  
"That's enough!" Snape this time. Booming as he came into view. Apparently they were a little louder then realized. "Draco, take mister Weasley here to the room of requirement and make sure it meets your standards. Mister Potter and I are going to make a Hogsmeade run for your required beverages."

Once the other two boys had abandoned him, Harry was nearly frozen. Thankfully he had enough sense to quietly follow his professor on their way to the neighboring village.   
"Thanks.. For um, rescuing me.. Back there I mean.."  
"What are you on about now, Mister Potter?"  
"Back there, with the Ron and Malfoy. That conversation was um..going places I didn’t expect.."  
"I'm sure no one likes being called a virgin, Potter. No need to thank me."  
"Its not just that.. They..ah. Well. They were.. Um.."  
"Spit it out!"   
"TheyWereRight. ImAVirginOkay." Well this is awkward. Did that really just happen? Harry froze. Much more to the spot this time.   
"Well, that was unexpected." Snape was now frozen too. He really hated this sort of student in distress sort of thing. Thankfully, he managed to take the last few steps and get inside the beverages store to relieve him of what could have been a truly horrible conversation. 

Harry just stood there. Still standing frozen when the professor exited the store some twenty minutes later. He handed Harry a case of butterbeers before tossing a bag at him.  
"Those can't be shrunk, ruins the properties. But that’s what you’re here for. The bag is for you. It’s just something a little stronger. Thought you may need it tonight."  
"About that. I don’t think I'm going to go professor."  
"Pity. I'm sure Miss Chang will be very disappointed."  
"Oh. Not really my type. Why are you doing this anyway, Professor? Helping this party?"  
"Clearly encouraging a bunch of misspent youths to corrupt morals and promote promiscuity."  
"You're joking"  
"Right you are. Enough chat, lets get this stuff back before Draco goes mad."  
"So, it's for Draco then?"

Taking the lack of answer as a clear and actual answer, Harry was positively blue. Apparently he was wrong after all and they were either involved or pining to be. Now he really didn’t want to go. How could I be this dense? He thought, and apparently spoke out loud, for Snape soon replied him.  
"A good observation. Is that to anything specific, or all inclusive?"  
Harry stared, wishing he could apperate anywhere but here, before answering. "Probably all inclusive, sir. Not really having a great week. Year really."  
"And what is so terrible it could bring down the golden boy?" The last words dripping with the professors obvious smirk.   
"Do you really want to me answer that, Professor?"  
"Not particularly. But if you must, then do go on."  
"Nice. Well, lets see. I broke up with Ginny ages ago and she still wont take the hint. My two best friends only have time for themselves now, leaving me as a terrible third wheel. I can't talk to them like I used to, which is a real problem because I really need to talk to them about some personal things right now. But no, instead I have strangers acting like they know me because the Prophet says some lies about me. I hate being the hero and the center of attention from people who don’t really want to know me. I am sick of people asking me for things and opinions just because of what I did. Its not like I had a choice in the matter anyway. I don’t know what I want to do when school ends. I do not want to go back to my supposed family to live in a cupboard again and get hollered at. It just feels like everyone has it all figured out and I don’t. Now Draco is getting in with Ron and 'Mione so I wont even have him to mock me constantly. One of the few people who dared to do so and made me feel normal. Although you like him so I probably shouldn’t have said that either. I'm just one big screw up. Just.."  
"I beg your pardon! I do not like Draco! What on earth gave you that disturbing idea?"  
"The party.. I thought you were doing this for him?"  
"Because he is my godson, and needs a break before he has to go back to his horrible parents and the manor. Hopefully this party will convince him to live with me instead. Or, better yet, to get a place of his own. My godson, potter. So, no, I don’t not like him. Not that it is any of your business. As for the rest of that stuff. Miss Weasley will get the hint and move on soon enough. Of course things are going to change between you and your friends, but they will always be there for you when it counts, that much is proven. I don't know what this personal issue is, but you can talk to me if you must. The whole thing with your family is really concerning and will need to be addressed later. I am sure whatever you chose to do later will be great, as long as it away from them. Even if it takes you a few years to figure it out. As for the attention bit..well, frankly, that comes as a shock. Perhaps Albus was right, and we are more alike than I realized."  
"Wow. Sorry. And.. Um..thanks?"  
"No need, Potter. Lets just get this to the castle before it warms."

The small trek back to the castle and the delivery was silent save for one overly excited Draco once the beverages were delivered. Harry was still trying to figure out what everything Snape had said meant when Ron interrupted his thought train.   
"Mate, arent you coming? Party is about to start!"   
"Naw, I think I'll just stay.." Harry didn’t get to finish because Ron and Malfoy both were pulling him out the common room and dragging him into the Room of Requirement.   
"Now that that is settled, lets find Hermione! Have fun, Harry!"  
Great, so now he was stranded in some party and his supposed friends were gone. It is just as well, Harry wanted to get back to his thinking. Finding a nice darker corner, he did just that. 

About twenty minutes later the party was in full swing. The alcohol was flowing freely and the thirty or so seventh years there seemed to be having a great time. The place was tastefully decorated, mildly appearing to be what Harry thought a nice club would look like. Some of the students were already finding their ways to dark couches. Malfoy, Ron, and Hermione apparently in that group because they were nowhere to be seen. After scanning the room briefly, he went back to thoughts. Before something suddenly hit him square in the minds eye. How had he missed this bit? Did Snape seriously say that Dumbledore told him they had things in common? He needed to find out.

Harry made his way over to the bar area where Snape was acting as bartender. Figures that he would want to regulate how much alcohol was being consumed at a party.   
"It is about time you showed, Potter. Here." Handing him the bag from before, Harry opened it for the first time; a small bottle with the name Jack Daniels being its occupant. "Who is Jack, and why do I want this?" he asked.  
"Just sip it and see, Potter. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go find Pamona, she is supposed to be taking over now."  
"Wait."  
"yes?"  
"When did he tell you? Dumbledore I mean?"  
"Not here, Potter." and with that he walked away. Billowing all the way. A few minutes later he returned, Pamona on his heels. He showed her the ropes, pointed out a few of the already inebriated students, and showed her how the alcohol blood level detector charm worked, all before silently gesturing to Harry to follow him.   
Silently they made their way out and to the potion masters chambers. Harry was glad he learned to walk when frozen earlier because now was crucial. He really wanted to know!  
"Have a seat, Potter, this could take a while. Tea?"  
"I'll stick with Jack thanks. Actually, would you like to share?"  
"Quite a small bottle to share. But why not. Toss it here."  
"Thanks." He took a larger swig and tossed it back to Potter who did the same.   
"Do you remember the memory of mine you saw? Thanks for giving it back by the way."  
"The one of Dumbledore admitting that I was only a human sacrifice to him. Yeah. How could I forget?"  
"Right. Well, after he realized my devotion to your mother he started to criticize the way I behaved toward you. Apparently trying to distract me from realizing that I, too, was just another pawn to him. Regardless, that is when he said you and I had a lot in common."  
"Hmm. Did he say what those things were?"  
"Other than being blindly led to slaughter? No"  
"Maybe we should find out. We already know the not liking people bit. What else?"  
"Really, Potter. This is how you want to spend your evening? Shouldn’t you be at the party. Maybe lose that V-card of yours? I'm sure the ladies are plenty ready now for a go with their chosen one."  
"Yeah.. I think I'll pass. This sounds far better anyway. I'd like to solve this riddle anyway."  
"My, how Slytherin of you, wouldn’t have pinned you as the riddle type. Another thing we have in common. Analytical."  
"I almost got sorted into Slytherin you know. Had to beg the hat not too. Though, I wish it went differently sometimes."  
"Well that explains so much of you. Also, that is another thing in common. I too sometimes wish I was sorted differently."  
"But then you couldn’t have been the REAL hero of the war, sir. So really, that one worked out. Sorry you didn’t get to be in the same house as my mum though, I know you loved her."  
"I am no hero. And I loved her, yes, but that’s not the reason I wanted sorted differently. I just didn’t like people thinking I was evil incarnate all the bloody time. Besides, it was just a friendly sort of love, nothing romantic."  
"I don’t think I am a hero either, another thing in common. As for my mom, I'm sure she loved you the same. Her love was quite powerful."  
"Obviously."  
"Yeah. I'm sorry about my father, you know."  
"Thanks. But no need. At some point during the Naigini attack, I decided to forgive. We were just kids after all."  
"I can't picture you as a kid."  
"And I can't picture you as an adult. But there you are sitting right in front of me, all grown up."  
"Thanks."  
"Speaking of you as a kid. Were you serious earlier, about the cupboard and yelling?"  
"Um.. yeah. Hate to break the bubble, but my growing up wasn't so great."  
"I'm sorry to hear that. Really, I am. And unfortunately, that is something we also have in common. And something I do not wish to discuss right now."  
"Okay. well.. how about something lighter. Whats your favorite color?"  
"Black. yours?"  
"Green. Frozen yogurt or ice cream?"  
"Gelato. Indoors or out?"  
And so it went for a while, finding who liked what. simple things. Both men even enjoying themselves a little. Harry even went so far to get a parchment and ink. Magically keeping a list of things they had in common to make it more fun.  
After a while, they took a break for some food.  
"Oh. okay. Um. Why didn’t you want to go to that party, tonight, Harry?"  
Once again he froze, perhaps it was the way that Snape had just said his FIRST name, but Harry was stunned. Perhaps that led to what he said. Or perhaps it was the Jack.  
"I um.. Well.. For one, the invitation said to Please come prepared.." He made air quotes at this before hurriedly continuing. "and for two, I don’t really think a party, with everyone watching and able to take photo proof, is how I want to.. How did you put it.. Lose my v-card? Actually, I was rather hoping to save it, for um, someone special."  
"I see. Never one to be prepared"  
"It's not that. Not really. Its that..well, if I went prepared, people may have found out… Um.. Lets just say, I don’t really think a plug is all too easy to hide."  
"They are if you have the righ.." Snape stopped himself mid sentence. Glad that the Jack was gone now, but thinking he may regret drinking it so fast, especially in the presence of Potter.   
"Professor?" After no reply, he pressed on. "Is it safe to say, this is also something we have in common?"  
"You tell me, Harry. Are you gay?"  
"Yes, sir. And I like when you call me Harry"  
"Then, yes, another thing, indeed. Harry." He practically purred that last one. And Harry practically melted. Except is wasn’t very practical at all. He knew he had a huge crush on Snape. He had known for some time now. But right now, in the object of his infatuations personal chambers, was not a very good place to let that be known.   
"Alright there, boy?"  
"Yeah..fine. Fine. I should probably be going though."  
"I am afraid I can not let you walk the halls alone being as intoxicated as you, no doubt, are."  
"Actually, sir, I can apparently hold my liquor quite well. Besides, I should probably make sure my friends are alright. They were planning on getting pretty drunk tonight."  
"I'm sure they can take care of themselves, as can Pamona. So tell me, what is your REAL reason for wanting to leave so suddenly?"  
After some stuttering and half finished sentences, Harry decided to just come out with it.   
"I like you. Sir. Like, LIKE like.  
"If I followed that mess of a sentence correctly, which I believe I have. Then I do reckon, that, that is another thing we have in common."  
"That you also like you? Good to hear."  
"No, dense as ever. That I like you."  
"What?"  
"I do not believe I was the one stuttering."  
"Right.. Um, sir? Severus? Is it alright if I kiss you then?"  
"I would rather not."  
"Oh.. Um..right.."  
"Silly boy. It is because I want you to remember kissing you better than I am sure to do now with this alcohol.."  
"Perhaps a pepper up potion?"  
"Well.. I'm impressed. Maybe you do listen, after all."  
"To every word you say. Sometimes I even write things do.."  
Severus quickly drank his potion before dumping one in Harry's mouth too. If this happened to cut the boys rambling, well, so be it. Never more glad that the potion worked almost instantly, Seveus moved first. Placing a chaste kiss on Harry's cheek before backing away slightly. Apparently it wasn’t far enough back because before he could blink Harry had descended upon his lips. To his sudden chagrin, Harry was the first to break away.  
"Can I tell you a secret, Severus?"  
"I wasn’t aware you had to ask. Or what you have been telling so far. But do go on."  
"Remember when I said someone special before?" Harry waited for the conversation to replay in the other mans mind before continuing. "Well.. It um, its always been you. I mean, do you really think I am this much of a stuttering, rambling, dense idiot when it comes to anyone else?"  
"I… Really? Are you sure? ME?! Why, Harry?"  
"Well, for starters, when you say my first name like that.. Well, I get half hard just thinking about it. And the way you billow those robes. And the buttons.. All the buttons. Mm.. Of course, you are also the bravest man ive ever known. Not to mention smart, witty, handso.."  
"Stop."  
"But I wasn’t finished.."  
"No one has ever said such things to me before Harry. If you don’t want me falling in love with you from one sentence, you best not finish that thought. And if you want to ever see the light of day again, you better leave now. Because I am about to ravish you into next week."  
And with that the professor escorted Harry, albeit very quickly, into his bed. Harry adding compliments with every break in kiss. The three words on the invitation soon becoming nothing to the three words now filling both men's minds. No matter it would be weeks before they said it aloud, the words 'I love you' were clear enough to anyone near them.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it! Reviews and comments are very much encouraged and appreciated! Also things like, would anyone read what draco, ron, and mione were up to. Or what continues with snarry? let me know! :)


End file.
